Promises, Promises/Quotes
Agent Six: The names and faces may change. But no matter how you slice it, war is war. You pick a side. And you don’t look back. I believe that now. And I believed it then. What gets you in trouble is when you start second guessing. Forget what you’re fighting for… and you’re finished. :Rex: (after Rex smashes the Pinata) Sorry, Doc. It was taking too long. It was either that or throw some of your cake at it. :Agent Six: It was an odd choice to pick today to be his birthday. :Doctor Holiday: It is his anniversary of his new life here. He deserves a celebration. He's changed everything. :Rex: (Goes between them and puts a party hat on top of Six's head) ''Wo-hoo!! (Blows his toy horn and goes away)'' :Agent Six: (Uses his hat to stir his punch) Has he? :Doctor Holiday: You should be celebrating too, Six. After all, you're the one who started this. In a way, it's your birthday too. :Nyquist: Haha-larious, Knight! :Agent Six: E.V.O? :Doctor Holiday: "Exponentially Variegated Organism." A little more scientific than "spoiled meat." That is what you hired guns call them isn't it? :Agent Six: It's Six. And I don't use guns. You told Fell we could learn more by keeping them alive. What did you mean? :Doctor Holiday: The nanites are altering our DNA. But with the right type of research, there is no reason that they couldn't be programmed to stop or reverse the process. Imagine a third option to this insane kill or contain protocol. :Agent Six: A third option? :Doctor Holiday: A cure. :Rex: Help! :(Six finds Rex) :Rex: ¿Has vista mi bicicleta? :Rex: (walks by the sneaking Six) Is that sword for real? Are you an ninja? I was speaking Spanish! Is this Mexico?! Why we are sneaking around?! (Six covers his mouth) Dude, your hand smells like a monkey's breath. :Rex: I'm joking. 'Cause if I don't, I'm gonna remember how scared I am right now. (Long pause) ''Actually except for my name, that's all I do remember. :'Agent Six': No family? :(Rex shakes his head)'' :Agent Six: An address? :(Rex shakes his head again) :Agent Six: A grandma where I can dump you? :Rex: Nothing. Except waking up and seeing your face. Not exactly the angel I was hoping for. :Rex: (After curing an E.V.O.) Great! I probably got rabies! (Notices Six staring at him) ''What? :'Rex': ''(Doctor Holiday tends Rex's arm) Ouch! Ah! Let me see your medical license. :Doctor Holiday: Six, we have nurses who could have easily handled this. :(Six brings out an E.V.O.) :Doctor Holiday: What are you doing? That E.V.O's scheduled for processing. :Agent Six: Show her. (Rex cures the E.V.O.) We found it, doctor - the third alternative. :Doctor Holiday: What is he? - How...? :Agent Six: Meet Rex - the cure. :Agent Six: Why did you let him out? :Rex: He asked me to. I don't know if you guys are aware of this, but that monkey talks! :Doctor Holiday: You cannot treat me like this! I have three PH.D.s! LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT! (grumbles and sits) :Bobo Haha: (smiles and take out a pen from her pocket) You know... Maybe, we can scratch each others backs. :Doctor Holiday: Excuse me? :(Using the parts of the pen, Bobo picks the cage's lock) :Bobo Haha: Right between the shoulder blades, and watch the nails. :(Doctor Holiday runs away) :Bobo Haha: You thought I was just kidding about the back scratch?! I GOT MONKEY DANDER!!! :Doctor Fell: You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement, Six. With what we gleen from this boy, I could create tools that would innoculate the world. :Agent Six: Why risk it? He can already cure them. I've seen it. :White Knight: So what? We train him. Make him one of us? :White Knight: Stand down, Six. We need you in this war. :Agent Six: What's the good in winning a war, if we can't live with ourselves after? :White Knight: (about Rex) We're supposed to be friends. He's a monster. What do you see in him? :Agent Six: ...Hope. :Rex: (Turning off the device with his Nanites) Impossible? Psh! Right. :Doctor Holiday: How did you...? :Rex: Wanted to turn it off and it did. Wait... (looks around) Where... where am I? :Dr. Fell: Doctor Holiday? Maybe, you are right! :Doctor Holiday: Maybe, you should start looking for another job. :White Knight: Still. Who'd have thought the kinder gentler approach would do such wonders for our profile. The notion of a cure has gotten Providence funding, and world wide prestige. The committee's happy. Your new partner may just be the best thing this operation could have asked for. Funny isn't it? Because of you, I can never leave this chamber. I'm not the only pure human left in the world. And the perfect poster boy to run this operation. I suppose I should thank you. :Agent Six: I promised him that we would help uncover his past. Find his family. :White Knight: Whatever keeps him on his leash. But if he shows the slightest sign of turning into that thing again, it's all on you. :Rex: (about a tanto) Is that... writing? :Agent Six: Bushido symbol of loyalty. It means whether for good or ill, our fates will follow the same path. This one stays with me. :Rex: Think this thing can cut through Holiday's chocolate cake? :Agent Six: Anything's possible. Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes